Benny & Joon in A League of Their Own
by League Girl
Summary: A crossover between Benny & Joon and A League of Their Own. Eric's cousin drops into town and he is scouting for the girls baseball league and he decides to bring Ruthie and Joon along since they could play and he is impressed with their moves.
1. Movie Night

_I couldn't think of a good title for this story but I thought it be fun to combine both movies. _

**Chapter 1**

**Movie Night**

It was movie night. Benny had decided to invite his girlfriend Ruthie, his sister Joon and her boyfriend Sam over. He had rented a few movies for everyone to watch. He even rented a movie that was a new release.

Ruthie came over with a pack of beer, Sam came over with one of his old movies. Joon came over with her peanut butter and celery, lunch pail, and her drawing book.

Benny had popcorn set out ready to be made.

"What movies did you get?" Ruthie asked.

"Go check them out," said Benny.

Ruthie went in the living room and looked at the movies. A League of Their Own, Ghostbusters, Rain Man, and Jaws.

"Oh this sounds interesting," Ruthie called.

"What's interesting?" Benny asked.

"This movie, A League of Their Own. Geena Davis, Madonna, Tom Hanks."

"Oh yeah, yeah women playing ball, I rented it, it looked interesting."

"Lets watch it first."

"Okay. I hope Sam and Joon won't mind."

"Is this okay to watch this first?" Ruthie asked Sam and Joon who were sitting on the couch.

"What's it about?" Joon asked.

Ruthie read the back of the case.

Benny made popcorn.

Ruthie finished reading the back and opened the case.

"Wait for me," Benny called from the kitchen.

"I'm just getting it ready," said Ruthie.

She took the tape out of the case and put it in the VCR and turned on the TV. She fastened forward through the previews.

Then Benny came in with the popcorn and sat down. Ruthie unpaused the movie.

They all munched on their popcorn as Joon had her celery with peanut butter. Benny and Ruthie had a beer and Sam had pop.

The movie started with Dottie heading to the reunion for the AAGPBL to see her old team mates. Her daughter had to make her go. Then when she got there, she started to remember all the good times she had back in 1943 when the league started.

* * *

During the movie, Joon couldn't stand Kit because of her jealousy and her attitude. She always seemed to like blaming her problems on her sister Dottie. "Gee she has made the front page and got attention from her whole team and she is still jealous," said Joon. "God she is such a whiny brat."

"I do agree," said Ruthie.

"Well sometimes it takes longer for people to grow up," said Benny. "Can you imagine her being your housekeeper Joon?"

Joon gave him a look.

"Don't start," said Ruthie.

"I was kidding," said Benny. "Can you imagine having Stilwell as your child or watching someone who is like him?"

"No way," said Ruthie.

"That kid's annoying," said Joon. "The mom is horrible and she feeds him chocolate, no wonder he's fat."

Then at the end, when Kit scored a home run after Dottie dropped the ball, Joon said she just did it on purpose because the game meant more to Kit than it did to her. So she let go of the ball so she can get her publicity and the attention she has always wanted. She also thought if she were Dottie, she would have just held onto the darn thing and have Kit throw her tantrum.

"Do you think she dropped the ball on purpose or did Kit run into her so hard, it fell out of her hand when she landed?" Ruthie asked.

"She dropped it on purpose," said Joon. "Look at Kit."

Kit got carried by her team mates and she hugged her coach yelling "I did it I did it," as if she were a child. Then she jumped up and down waving to the people in the stands "Thank you thank you," for shouting her name.

After the movie ended, Ruthie took the movie out and put in Rain Man and started the movie. She skipped the preview and started the movie.

"Hey that's the same composer for A league of Their Own," said Ruthie when she saw Hans Zimmer name pop up.

"Yeah," said Benny.

They kept on watching it.

"God Charlie is so selfish," said Ruthie.

"Good thing Raymond is driving him crazy," said Benny. "His autism sure comes in handy."

"The way he talked about the car reminded me of one of my old friends in LA when she talked about elephants. She had a little collection of them and seemed to know where she got each one of them from and she seemed to know everything about elephants. But I don't think she was autistic. She just had problems with people and social skills but yeah she had difficulty with change too and she was literal but she wasn't anywhere like him."

"Who was this friend?" Benny asked.

"Oh we were room mates and friends and then she moved out and was on her own and we grew apart. I haven't seen her since she got married. She took off with her new husband and kid."

"And you never heard from her since?" Benny asked.

"I have but then we haven't spoken in two years by phone. Her marriage didn't sound good anyway."

"Quiet, I'm trying to watch," said Joon.

Benny and Ruthie stopped talking. They could continue the discussion after the movie.

They watched movies for the rest of the evening and then everyone headed home. Benny put the movies back in their cases. He had to return A League of Their Own the next day. Ruthie told Benny she was heading back to her apartment.

"Okay," he said. "See you around."

Ruthie kissed him goodbye.

"Sam, Joon, I'm heading back, you guys coming or staying?"

"Oh we're coming," said Sam.

"Bye you guys," said Benny.

"Bye," said Joon.

Ruthie, Sam and Joon headed out to her car. They got in and left.


	2. The Scout

**Chapter 2**

**The Scout**

_This week: The World of Sports._

_With the boys overseas and off to war, baseball pitches for the war effort. Trading bats for bullets,Yankees star Joe DiMaggio promises to give to Nazis a jolt. Ace fire baller Bob feller has traded Cleveland gray for Nazy blue. Baseball biggest stars say "Look out Mr. Hitler. The Yanks are coming." Not to mention the Indians, Red Sox, and Tigers, and they won't come back till it's over over there. _

_Meanwhile, Chicago club owner Walter Harvey, the candy bar king, met with other team owners at the famous Harvey Mansion as rumors persisr that baseball may be shut down for the duration of the war. Harvey's promotional whiz kid Ira Lowenstein has been given the job of figuring out how to keep baeball going. Good luck Mr. Lowenstein_

Then the black and white movie clip ended.

* * *

**Spokane, Washington 1943**

Joon was in her apartment working on a portrait. Sam was sitting on the couch listening to the radio. He was dressed up like Buster Keaton as always and wore a hat like Charlie Chaplin and carried a cane with him just like he does.

Then they both heard a knock at the door. Sam got up and answered it. It was their apartment manager Ruthie.

"Hey don't forget, we have a game at one," she reminded them.

"Okay," said Sam.

Ruthie and Joon both played softball. They played on the same team for Peaceful Valley, the name of the neighborhood Benny lives in.

"We're playing against Eric's wife," said Ruthie.

"Okay," said Joon.

"I'll be back at noon to get you," said Ruthie and she went back to her apartment.

Eric was a friend of Benny's, Joon's brother, and his wife played softball too.

Sometimes he and Benny would hold a booth there where people go and play for keeps. Anything they didn't want, they bet and Benny or Eric would have the person pick a card and they shuffle them and they had to find the same card by picking a card. They even did poker at Eric's house where they all played for keeps. They have beer and pop and all play on the back porch. Their other poker buddy Thomas would come and play. They used have another one named Mike but he went off to war to help their country. No one was sure if he was still alive or not because he never wrote to them. Even he didn't write to his own cousin Sam.

* * *

When it was time to go, Joon was dressed in her uniform and had her mitt ready. Ruthie came by and knocked on their door again. Sam answered it. Ruthie stood there in her uniform carrying her bat and mitt.

"Are ya ready?" she said.

"Yeah," said Joon.

"Okay, lets go," said Ruthie.

They left and headed out to her car. Sam and Joon had to squeeze in but luckily they were both thin enough to fit in her 1924 Dodge.

They arrived at the game. Ruthie parked her car on the side of the street and got out. They walked to Glover field that was along Spokane River. Joon and Ruthie met up with their team to warm up.

The other team arrived too. Eric came with his wife Claudia and a strange man who was overweight and husky. He had a mustache and wore a hat.

He sat down in the bleachers.

Claudia met with her team and started to warm up.

People from the neighborhood came and sat in the bleachers. Two little girls set up their lemonade stand and put up the sign.

Eric set up his little table and set his cards down. He put up the sign. It said, "Play for keeps" and below the words, it said "play for items."

Then Benny arrived and met up with Eric.

"Money is worth more than items," the strange man told them.

"Oh Benny, this is my cousin Ernie," Eric introduced him.

"Hi," said Benny as he held his hand out.

"Are you the mechanic guy?" Ernie asked as he shook his hand.

"Yeah, he must have told you," said Benny.

"He tried to get me to come to work with him but I said no because what do I look like? A Mechanic?" Ernie said in a sarcastic tone.

Benny laughed.

"Do you ever get covered in grease?"

"Yeah sometimes."

"I wouldn't want your job. I'd rather shower than getting cleaned up with grease."

Benny froze.

"Oh don't mind him," Eric told him. "It's the way he is, but he's funny."

"Lemonade, only one cent," one of the little girls called from their stand.

"Since when do kiddies make money?" Ernie said sarcastically.

Then a guy came up to Eric. "Hey I'll bet my pocket watch."

"All right," said Eric. "Pick a card."

"Man, since when did poker get to be about items?" said Ernie being sarcastic again.

Ernie was a very sarcastic man who was not very nice. He insulted lot of people and made fun of them. Eric just ignored it knowing it was part of who he is and he does it to everyone.

The team kept warming up until game started. The coach gave his team the line up. Then they got in their positions.

Ruthie was playing short stop and Joon was playing left field.

The players threw the balls to each other. The pitcher was practicing her pitching.

"Balls in," the umpire called.

The players threw their balls in except for the pitcher.

Claudia's team was getting ready to bat. One of the players was swinging her bat warming up.

"Batter up," said the umpire.

* * *

Three innings went by, Ernie watched the game. He was impressed how well Ruthie could play and how well Claudia could hit the ball and play too despite being deaf. He was impressed how fast Joon could run.

"Claudia sure can play despite living in a silent world," said Ernie.

Eric ignored his comment.

Then Joon was up to bat. She got three strikes but the catcher missed the ball.

"Joon! run!" Benny shouted. "She missed the ball."

"Go! Go! Go" people in the bleachers shouted.

Joon looked and ran to first base. The catcher got the ball and threw it to first base but the first base player also missed the ball.

"Run to second," her team mate shouted who was standing next to first base.

Joon ran to second base.

The first base person got the ball and threw it to second.

"Slide," her team mates were shouting.

Joon slid into second.

"Safe," said the umpire.

Joon's team cheered.

Joon got up.

"She sure runs like super woman," said Ernie.

When the team got all three out, The Peaceful Vallies went to their dugout to get ready to bat.

Ruthie was up first. She practiced swinging.

The other team went out in the field and got in their positions and practiced their throwing while the pitcher practiced her pitching.

Then the umpire yelled "Balls in."

They threw their balls to the dugout except for the pitcher.

"Batter up," said the umpire.

Ruthie went up to bat.

"Right here Annie," said the catcher.

Annie pitched the ball and Ruthie was about to swing but didn't.

"Strike," said the umpire.

The catcher threw the ball back to Annie.

Ruthie got ready to bat again.

"Come on Ruthie, keep you eye on the ball," her team mate named Lorraine shouted.

Annie pitched the ball again and Ruthie swung hitting the ball hard. It went way out in the field.

"Whoa, that's the best hit she's ever done," Eric shouted. "Did you see that?"

Benny cheered as Ruthie ran around the bases. The ball landed out in the field and it bounced on the ground. The two out fielders ran after it and it went into the river.

"It went in the river," Benny shouted. "It's a home run."

The whole team was cheering.

Joon was cheering. "All right Ruthie."

Sam was clapping too and also cheering.

"Hey what's with the cane?" Ernie asked. "What are you? Crippled?"

Sam ignored him.

"Home run," shouted the umpire.

One of the players climbed down into the river for the ball.

Ruthie ran to home plate. She jumped in the air waving her arms. Her team mates ran up to her and hugged her and patted her. Joon was jumping up and down too clapping her hands.

Everyone waited a few minutes for the other team to get the ball.

"Girls! Forget the ball. We have another one," their coach shouted from the dugout.

But the girls wouldn't give up.

"That was a good hit," Ernie told Eric. "You know, Joon and your wife aren't bad either. How about I take them to Chicago with me so they can tryout?"

"What?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, it be my treat. Everyone needs a nice guy once in a while."

"I would miss her," said Eric.

"You can come with too so you can be with her."

"Really?" said Eric.

"Yeah sure. You're my cousin."

Ernie took out his cigar and lit it.

"Hey, Joon is mentally ill so I don't know if she be okay on her own," Benny told Ernie.

"I'll go with," said Sam.

"Mentally ill?" Ernie asked.

"She sometimes hears voices in her head," Benny explained. "She can run hot and cold on you, she does her routine and it's everything to her. If you interrupt it, well, it's not a pretty sight-"

"Hold it hold it," Ernie interrupted. "This is professional baseball, not a mental league. We don't need any mental patients so I'm sorry."

Sam was speechless.

"Hey, just a minute here," said Benny. "Joon may be sick but just as long as she keeps taking her medication, she is fine. Now if I tag along, you won't have to worry about her. In fact she has done well since Sam has walked into her life so maybe he can come along instead and she might just be fine without me."

"Oh all right, she can come," said Ernie. "At least there are mental hospitals in Chicago when she needs them."

"I'll go Benny," said Sam. "If it's alright with my boss. If not, then you will go."

"Someone needs to stay here and run your shop," Eric told Benny.

"I know," said Benny. "This is getting complicated."

"You know, I can always write to Claudia if she goes," said Eric. "I can just stay here and hold down the fort if you're so worried about Joon. Just have her bring plenty of medication or get her a doctor's prescription so she can get her pills out there."

"Okay," said Benny. "I can always write to Ruthie if she goes."

The girls finally got the ball and went back to the field and threw it to Annie. The ball was covered in mud.

"Eeeeeeee," Annie said in disgust staring at the ball.

"Annie, throw it here," said their couch. He had a clean softball.

Annie tossed the ball in and the coach threw the ball to her. She caught it in her mitt.

"Batter up," said the umpire.

The next batter went up to bat.

* * *

When halftime came, Ernie introduced himself to Joon and Ruthie.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Ernie Capadoino, Eric's cousin. I saw you two playing, you're not bad."

"Thanks," said Ruthie as she blushed.

"I'm a baseball scout and Walter Harvey is starting a girl's baseball league. You know him?"

"Who's he?" Ruthie asked.

"Who is he?" Ernie asked stunned. "Who is he? You don't know him? What kind of world are you living in? Don't tell me you have never heard of the chocolate bars. You know, the Harvey Bars."

"Oh I know the candy but didn't know the person," said Ruthie.

"That's the guy. He's starting a girl's baseball league while the men are over seas. I will be heading for Oregon to look at a few girls and then head for Colorado to look at another girl and then head for Chicago where the tryouts are. You three wanna come and play?"

"What?" Joon asked.

"Three?" Ruthie asked.

"Ah wake up, this isn't a dream," said Ernie. "They will pay you seventy five dollars a week."

Joon's eyes widened.

"I make twenty at the diner," said Ruthie. "And thirty five managing the building."

"This would be more wouldn't it? You look like a dolly," Ernie told her. "So, are you three coming?" Then he pointed to Joon, "She'd look like a dolly too if she wore make up."

"I hate make up," said Joon. "Too fake."

"Three?" Ruthie asked again.

"Eric's wife, the deaf lady." Then he shouted, "Eric?"

"What?" said Eric as he gave a person one of his items he had lost in the game.

"Bring your deaf wife over here, I have something to tell her."

"You have legs, you go get her and tell her. She can read lips and hear a little."

"Oh so she can hear. So what is it, you two coming or not?" Ernie asked Ruthie and Joon.

"The man of chocolate bars is starting a womens' baseball league?" said Joon. "But we play softball."

"Oh relax, this is no different. The field is bigger and the ball is smaller and you be pitching over hand instead of under so nothing much different," said Ernie.

"How much time do we have to think about this?" Ruthie asked.

"I am leaving tomorrow for Oregon so you have that long to think about it. Come on down to the train station if you're coming. The train leaves at five o clock. Not morning."

Ruthie stood there and thought.

Ernie headed over to Claudia to speak to her.


	3. Oregon

**Chapter 3**

**Oregon**

Ernie was at the train station getting ready to board. Eric and Claudia were there with him.

"See you cous," said Eric.

"Your wife doesn't know what she's missing," said Ernie. "When she changes her mind, the train won't turn around."

Claudia just stared at him. She had turned down the offer of going to Chicago to play for the women's baseball league.

Ernie was about to get on the train when he heard shouting.

"Joon, relax, it's not going to leave, we have five minutes."

"Joon slow down."

"I'm going to play real baseball. Hurry everyone."

"Joon calm down."

Ruthie, Sam, and, Joon and Benny ran out of the station to the boarding dock.

"You four made it," said Ernie.

"See, I told you we weren't going to miss the train," Ruthie told Joon.

Joon, and Ruthie both had suitcases and bags with them.

"Where's your suitcases?" Ernie asked Benny and Sam.

"I'm not coming, I just came to say good bye. I will miss them," Benny replied.

"Joon said she'd be fine without me and she has Ruthie," Sam replied.

Ruthie hugged Benny and kissed him. "Bye," she said.

Sam hugged Joon and kissed her good bye.

"Oooo," said Ernie. "Too mushy."

He got on the train with his suitcase and put it away.

"Write to me or call," Benny told Joon and Ruthie.

"Oh I will," said Ruthie.

"Let me know if you make the team."

"We will," said Ruthie.

"Play great Joon," said Benny. "I might travel out to see you play if you do."

"What about me?" Ruthie asked.

"Oh, you too," said Benny.

"I will write to you," Joon told Sam, "and send you photos."

Then she got on the train with Ruthie.

Eric said bye to all of them as he got on.

Benny,Sam, and Eric and Claudia kept waving at them and waited till the train left.

"I thought I was going to bring a whole party," Ernie said to Ruthie and Joon. "But it's just the two of you. I hope you won't have to go to any hospital while we're on here," he told Joon.

Joon got mad at him and kicked him.

"Ow," said Ernie. "Wow, you really are mad."

"Knock it off," Ruthie told Ernie. "We don't need you sneering at her illness."

"Like it?"

Ruthie didn't answer knowing it was sarcasm.

Joon just got up and moved away from him. She didn't like him. Ruthie moved with her. "Just ignore him. Eric says he does this to everyone and it's who he is."

"I don't like him," said Joon.

"Neither do I," said Ruthie. "All we can do is just ignore him. Don't let him get to you."

About ten minutes later, the train started to move.

"We're going," said Ruthie.

The train moved away from the station and Joon watched Spokane moving by.

"You ladies are very lucky," Ernie told Ruthie and Joon. "If it weren't for my cousin, none of you would be heading to Oregon."

* * *

They arrived in Oregon the next day. They arrived in a town outside of Portland called Willamette. It was located 20 miles out of Portland. Joon and Ruthie got to see Portland going by them and got to see the big station they stopped at called Union Station. They even got off and walked around looking at it. They went to downtown Portland since they be there for a couple of hours.

Ernie did more mean sarcasm and Ruthie ignored it. It bothered Joon a lot.

"You know, you're not funny," said Ruthie. "We will just separate and meet you at the train. You can't even show respect for the trip?"

"Oooo too sensitive huh?" said Ernie. "So long you tender hearted gals."

Ruthie frowned at her and Joon shot him a nasty glare leaving Ernie behind.

They looked in shops and stopped at a cafe and ate.

"This place is nice," said Ruthie. "The whole down town. I need to start traveling."

They even rode the trolley downtown so they wouldn't have to walk far.

Joon held onto Ruthie for comfort and twirled her hair.

Then it was time to head back.

"Okay, I think it's time we head back," said Ruthie. "We don't want to miss the train do we?"

"No," said Joon.

Luckily they saw a trolley had stopped nearby.

"Lets ride one of those baby's back," said Ruthie.

Joon and Ruthie ran up ahead and got on.

The trolley moved and when they got near the station, they got off and walked back to it.

They got back on the train and sat.

"I wonder where Ernie is?" said Joon.

"Beats me."

Ernie was already there. He saw them sitting. "Wow you girls made it," he said.

Joon and Ruthie didn't say anything. .

"He's worse than Mike," Joon told Ruthie.

"I wonder if he makes anyone sleep under the sink?" said Ruthie.

Ernie heard them. "Ha ha," he said.

He took out a cigar and lit it.

"I can't wait till we get to Chicago," Ruthie sighed.

* * *

They arrived in Willamette and got off. The station was tiny and out of nowhere. It was surrounded by farm fields. Ernie, Sam, and Joon grabbed their suitcases and bags and got off. Ernie hitched a ride in a pick up truck to ride to town to rent a car. Joon hated riding in the back with Ruthie. Ernie got to sit in the passenger seat. Joon disliked the dust going up in the air and and the wind blowing. Ruthie took it as a nice breeze, it was warm out. It wasn't too hot or too cold. It was perfect.

When they got to downtown, Ruthie and Joon got out of the truck as Ernie got out too. They grabbed their suitcases and bags and went to the car rental place to rent a car. Ernie rented one for two days. He would turn it in tomorrow when they leave for Colorado.

They put their suitcases in the trunk and got in.

"So?" said Ruthie.

"There is a game going on right now. We're making a stop there to watch," said Ernie.

"How do you know there is a game going on?" asked Ruthie.

"I'm a scout, I know everything."

"Then what year did James McNeill Whistler paint Whistler's Mother?" Joon asked.

"I don't know, what do I look like? An art know it all queen?" said Ernie.

"You said you knew everything," Joon pointed out.

"Oh man. Kay you got me, ya happy?" and he started to mumble.

They made a trip to the game. It was packed with people and there was even a food stand and picnic tables and the game had been going on for last thirty-five minutes. Ernie parked his car and they all got out. They went to the bleachers and sat. Joon and Ruthie sat away from Ernie. They watched the girls play.

All the girls were wearing white one piece uniforms that said Lukash Dairy on the back and they wore blue caps. The other team had on uniforms that were gray pants and maroon shorts and maroon hats and socks. Their uniforms read Steven's Lumber.

"Excuse me, do you know which team is home?" Ruthie asked a lady sitting next to her.

"They're both home," she said. "It's Lukash Dairy playing against the lumber team. The factories have their own teams. We're rooting for our own which is the dairy."

Joon drew in her sketch book as the game went on.

Ruthie noticed how good one of the players were. She was the tallest girl on the team and very slim and she could hit the ball well out in the field and she was a very good catcher. People in the crowd seemed to take likes in her because they kept cheering her on.

"She must be the best girl on the team," said Ruthie.

"She's Dottie Hinson, the best ball player on the team," said the lady. "You're not from around here are you?"

"Spokane, Washington," said Ruthie.

"Oh, you came from long ways. I'm Gladys."

"Ruthie," she said and she shook Gladys's hand.

"What brought you here?" Gladys asked.

"Oh her and I came with my boyfriend's friend's cousin who is scouting for the girl's baseball league. He invited us to tryout in Chicago for it. You know anything about it?"

"No I don't."

Ruthie and Gladys started talking. Ruthie told her about the league the man of Harvey Bars is starting and how Ernie is not very nice. She even learned more about Dottie and her jealous little sister Kit who was up next to bat. She was hold two bats and swinging.

"Hey fatso, out of the way," Joon heard Ernie shouting to a guy. "What are you? Crazy?"

Then the batter struck out. Kit was up next. Dottie ran after her and started telling her something.

"I know," Kit kept saying.

Then Dottie took the bat from her but Kit grabbed it back.

"Batter up," said the umpire.

Kit walked up to on deck.

"No high ones," Dottie told her.

"I like the high ones," Kit said back.

"Mule."

"Nag."

"Those two always do that at every game almost," Gladys told Ruthie.

"They sound like sisters all right," said Ruthie.

Kit went up to home plate and got ready to bat.

"Come on Kit, keep your eye on the ball," said a guy named Mitch Swaley.

The pitcher pitched the ball to Kit. The ball went by her above her shoulders and Kit swung at it.

"Strike one," said the umpire.

The catcher threw the ball back and the pitcher pitched her another high one. Kit swung.

"Strike two."

"No," Dottie said pointing above her head to Kit.

Kit ignored her.

"Come on Kit, whip it over, whip it over there," another man shouted.

The catcher threw the ball back and the pitcher pitched the ball again and it went by Kit above her knees.

"Strike three."

People rooting for the other team cheered.

Ernie was laughing.

Kit walked back to the dugout tossing the bat aside.

Dottie went up to bat.

"Okay that's two out everybody, that's two away," the catcher shouted.

Ruthie looked at Kit and saw she looked unhappy.

People started rooting for Dottie.

"Batter up," said the umpire.

Dottie got in her batting position.

"Play ball."

The pitcher pitched the ball. Dottie almost swung but stopped.

"Ball," said the umpire.

"Come on Dottie, one hit and we win," someone shouted.

The catcher tossed the ball back and the pitcher pitched again.

Dottie swung and hit the ball. It went way out in the field. Dottie ran around the bases sending the other players home.

"That's it Dottie you did it," someone yelled.

Dottie ran home and her whole team circled around her patting her back.

"That's the ball game," the umpire called.

"Dottie Dottie Dottie," people said in the bleachers as they clapped.

Even Gladys was cheering and saying her name.

Kit was walking along the fence frowning.

Ruthie could tell she was jealous. Joon could tell too.

"Hey Kit, what do you swing at those high ones for?" a man shouted. "Good thing your sister bailed you out."

"Aw don't pick on her," another man told him.

"Hey Fred, what about that two bucks you owe me for this game?"

"Hey Kit, wait up, I'll give you a ride," Mitch Swaley shouted.

"God, Dottie's sister is such a brat. She acts like she is fifteen or ten," another lady told Ruthie and Joon as she was leaving.

"Oh I know how she feels," said Ruthie. "I have a sister too and I remember what that was like growing up."

People were leaving the game. The teams had already clapped hands. Kit refused. She just walked away frowning.

Why couldn't she be happy for her sister and proud and also join in the attention to give her?

Ernie could tell Kit was jealous.

"Good thing none of you are related to these girls," Ernie told Joon and Ruthie. "I would have even a bigger party. Come on lets go."


	4. Dottie, Kit, and Marla

**Chapter 4**

**Dottie and Kit and Marla**

Ernie didn't go after Dottie. Instead he headed back to the car and they checked into a hotel.

They brought their suitcases to their room.

"Okay, I am going to meet Dottie Hinson," said Ernie. "You two coming or staying?"

"I'll stay here," said Joon.

"Me too," said Ruthie.

"Okay."

Ernie left.

Ruthie and Joon were left alone.

"Lets take a look around town," Ruthie suggested.

Joon and Ruthie looked around while Ernie went to the Keller farm and met up with Dottie to get her to tryout for the league.

The town was a good size and they had little shops and a few bars and restaurants. They got something to eat again. They haven't eaten since Portland.

"Oh Joon, your medicine," said Ruthie. "We need to head back so you can take it."

They headed back to their hotel and Joon took her medicine.

Ernie still hadn't come back yet. They left the hotel again and kept looking around town.

Ernie came back to the hotel and was standing outside smoking his cigar when Ruthie and Joon returned.

"So is Dottie coming?" Ruthie asked.

"No," he said. "She'd rather stay here and pluck cows."

"Well maybe if you'd be nice for once, she might have," said Ruthie.

"I told her kid sister, the one who couldn't hit the ball, she can come too if she comes. If she stinks, it'll only cost us a train ticket."

Joon went back in the hotel and drew in her sketch book.

Ruthie just read and listened to the radio.

That evening, they all ate out. Then they headed back to the hotel.

* * *

The next day, they checked out of their hotel and turned the car in and they looked around town once again to pass time before it was time to leave. Ruthie and Joon had to stick with Ernie. She just told Joon to squeeze onto her hand if Ernie makes her mad with his mean remarks. She didn't want Joon having an outburst and making a scene.

Then it was time to head back to the station. They hitched a ride to the station once again.

This time they didn't have to sit in the truck, it was a car this time.

When they got there, they got out and grabbed their suitcases out of the trunk and headed into the station. They waited for the train to come.

When it came they got on and put their suitcases away. Music was playing on the train.

They sat down. Ruthie and Joon stayed away from Ernie. He just sat with another guy and talked.

Joon drew in her book again.

Ruthie read the paper she got at the station. The Oregonian, it was called.

Ruthie saw a little article in the paper about Walter Harvey starting a girls baseball league and the tryouts being in Chicago. "Look Joon, there's an ad in here about the tryouts we're going too," Ruthie pointed.

"In the Pacific Northwest which is my terrortory. We have increased sales one hundred and six percent in the last twelve months period and this with a war on," said the guy Ernie was talking to.

Ernie laughed. The man laughed too.

"You know, if I had your job," said Ernie. "I'd kill myself." He slapped him with the paper he had in his hand. "Sit here and see if I can dig up a pistol."

The man's expression changed. Ernie got up.

Ruthie just shook her head after hearing what he said. Joon twirled her hair.

"Every trip I take, I gotta sit next to one of these guys," said Ernie as the train started to move. "I'm just too friendly."

He walked to the back of the train and looked out the window. He noticed two women were running with suitcases. They were Dottie and Kit. Kit was shouting. "Stop. Stop the train."

"Well I'll say one thing for them," said Ernie to another stranger. "They can run."

They ran closer to the train. Ruthie and Joon both heard the shouting.

Ruthie got out of her seat and looked out the window and saw them running.

Ernie was laughing. Joon got out of her seat and watched them running.

Kit was holding onto her hat so she wouldn't lose it. She was shouting. "Ernie Capadino, I got her, look."

"Sir, your kneee," a lady told Ernie.

"Like it?" he said as he looked out the window.

"Stop the train," Kit shouted.

"Come on ladies," Ruthie said.

"Do they expect the train to stop?" Joon asked.

"Come on ladies," said Ruthie.

"Go go go," Joon started rooting as she jumped up and down.

People looked at her.

The conductor went to the doors and opened them. "Come on."

Dottie tossed her bag in and her suitcase, then she grabbed Kit's and tossed hers in.

"Come on Kit," she said.

She helped her get on. The conductor pulled her on and then Dottie and shut the doors.

Dottie and Kit were out of breath. They were breathing really hard from running.

Ruthie clapped. "You two made it."

"You made it," said Joon.

"Promise the cows you'd write?" Ernie asked them.

Ruthie slapped him on the head with the paper.

Dottie and Kit didn't say a word.

Joon sat back down. Ruthie, Ernie, Dottie, and Kit went to the other car and sat down at the table.

Music continued playing.

Dottie opened her suitcase and took some things out.

"When do we get to Chicago?" Kit asked.

Ernie took out another cigar. "We gotta make a stop at Ft. Collins, Colorado. I gotta look at another girl. I hope you're not jealous," and he lit his cigar.

"You two are Dottie and Kit? I'm Ruthie," said Ruthie.

"Hi," said Dottie.

"I am also going to Chicago for the tryouts, and so is Joon but she is sitting in the other car."

"You play softball?" Dottie asked.

"Yeah," Ruthie replied. "I heard you didn't want to come, what made you decide to?"

"Kit wanted to tryout for the league and he wouldn't take her unless I came," said Dottie.

Kit got jealous once again and frowned.

"What's her problem?" Ruthie asked.

Dottie looked at Kit.

"Oh you better talk to her too, she is feeling left out."

"She can talk too," said Ruthie. "You play ball too Kit?"

"Yes," said Kit and she smiled.

Ernie moaned and got up and left. "Ah the girl talk."

"So what do you do for a job?" Dottie asked.

"I'm a waitress at a diner and an apartment manager. What do you two do?"

"We work at the dairy farm," said Kit.

They talked for a little while. Ruthie remembered to include Kit. She saw Kit was all right and she wasn't bad.

* * *

Dottie, Kit, Joon, Ruthie, and Ernie were in the gymnasium in Ft. Collin, Colorado watching a girl named Marla hitting balls.

There were men in the gym holding mitts and one of them was pitching to her and the other was catching. Marla hit every one of them. She hit like a guy and dressed up like one.

Ruthie and Joon couldn't see her face because she was wearing a red cap.

The man threw another ball to her and she hit it. It went through the window.

"I'm sorry," said Marla.

"It's okay honey," said her dad whose name was Dave. "It was a good form."

The man pitched another ball to her. Marla hit it again and it bounced in the bleachers.

"Atta girl," said Dave. "Good good."

Kit looked at Dottie and smiled.

"She could make the league easily I bet," said Ruthie.

The man pitched another ball to Marla and she hit again again.

"Nice, nice," said Dave. "That's a rope honey."

The man even pitched some bad balls to her and Marla didn't swing at them.

"That's right honey, too high," Dave told her.

He turned and looked at Ernie. "She's got an eye like DiMaggio."

The man pitched another ball and Marla hit it.

"Okay Marla, now lefty," said Dave.

The men groaned

Marla switched sides and batted from the left.

"She's really good," said Dottie.

"I wonder if she went to school for that?" said Joon.

"You don't go to school to learn and play ball," said Kit. "It just takes lot of practice."

"My boyfriend Sam got himself kicked out of school for doing silent movie acts," said Joon.

The man pitched more balls to Marla.

"She's your daughter?" said Ernie.

"Yeah," said Dave. "Her mom's dead. It's just the two of us. Coach said if she was a boy she'd go to the state tournament. If she was a boy, I'd be in New York talking to the Yankees instead of living in this place."

Marla hit another ball and broke another window.

"All right that's enough. You can bring her over here," said Ernie.

"Okay Marla, come here," said Dave.

"Boys, hit the showers," one of the men shouted.

The men headed to the locker room as Marla walked up to Ernie with her head down.

"Take off your hat honey," Dave told her.

Marla took hers off and looked up shyly. She was not an attractive woman and her nose was pointy.

Ernie shot a look and and tried looking at her and said "We'll let you know."

Marla hugged Dave. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

Dave hugged her.

"Come on, lets go. We'll miss the train," Ernie told Joon, Ruthie, Kit, and Dottie.

They all picked up their bags and suitcases.

"Lets move move move," said Ernie.

"What is your problem?" Ruthie asked.

"I can't use her," said Ernie.

"Because she broke a few windows?" Joon asked.

"She's great. Why not?" said Dottie. "What's the problem?"

Ruthie just sighed and tapped her foot.

"You know General Omar Bradley?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah," said Dottie.

"Well, there's too strong a resemblance."

"You mean you ain't taking her because she ain't pretty?" Kit asked.

"Well look who just caught up. All right, come on. Lets go."

Dottie and Kit put their suitcases down and so did Ruthie. Kit put her hands on her hips and frowned at him as Dottie looked at him as she folded her arms. Ruthie shot him a nasty look.

"Pick those suitcases up!" Ernie yelled.

Joon put hers down too and smiled at Ruthie and frowned at Ernie.

Ernie pointed his finger at Joon. "You. Pick yours up too. Now come on, pick them up. I'm not kidding. Let's go, Move! Come on, one foot in front of the other."

Ruthie grabbed Ernie. "Okay mister, you listen here, either you take her or we're staying right here," Ruthie yelled. "So you can either leave without us or bring her."

"Ow, let go of me," he said as he pushed her off.

But Ruthie squeezed his shoulder. "No, does it really matter how we look? No wonder you don't have many girls."

Ernie pushed her off again. "Look whose grumpy."

Joon was just standing there tapping her foot as she was twirling her hair.

"Hey mister," said Dave. He walked up to Ernie.

"I know my girl ain't so pretty as these girls but that's my fault. I raised her like I would a boy. I didn't know any better. She loves to play. Don't make my little girl suffer because I messed up raising her. Please?"

"Oh alright," said Ernie. "She can come. If she's too ugly for them, it'll only cost us a train ticket."

Marla was happy she was coming and so were Dottie, Kit, Ruthie, and Joon.

* * *

Marla was at the station with her dad. Joon and Ruthie were standing on the platform with Dottie and Kit. Ernie was talking to them. All their suitcases were already on the train.

"All aboard," said the conductor.

Ernie went into the station to get Marla.

"Let's go let's go."

"All aboard," said the conductor again.

"We have someone coming," Ruthie told him.

"She better hurry," he said.

Ernie walked back to the train.

Marla came out with her dad.

Marla was a very shy girl. They could all tell.

"Are you coming?" Ernie asked.

Marla nodded.

"See how works it is, the train moves, not the station."

Dottie and Kit got on the train as Ruthie rolled her eyes at the remark Ernie made.

She got on too and Joon.

Marla gave Dave a hug again. "Bye daddy."

He hugged her back.

"Oh this is making me sick," said Ernie and he got on the train.

Marla grabbed her suitcase and worn out mitt and got on the train.

"Write to me honey," Dave said.

The conductor closed the doors and the train started to move.

Marla waved to her dad until she couldn't see him anymore.


	5. The tryouts

**Chapter 5**

**The Tryouts**

All dressed in their softball uniforms and with their mitts and bats and catching equipment in their arms, Dottie, Kit, Marla, Ruthie, and Joon were walking through the tunnel at Harvey Stadium to the field in Chicago with Ernie.

"Hey cow girls, see the grass, don't eat it," said Ernie. "And waitress girl, there are no rivers around here for you to hit the ball in so be careful about hitting it out of the ballpark and sick girl, there are hospitals here when you need them."

None of the girls said a word. Joon didn't say anything to the remark.

They reached the field and there were all these girls there throwing the ball to each other and practicing. There was maybe over a hundred of them there. They all stared at the girls who were practicing in the field catching and running around.

"Okay girls this is it. Harvey Field. Tryouts," said Ernie. "Get out there, show them what you've got, don't embarrass me. It's been a thin slice of heaven. Goodbye."

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Dottie asked.

"Oh dry your eyes," said Ernie. "Yeah I'm just going home. Grab a shower and a shave. Give the wife a little pickle tickle and I'm on my way. I'll see you."

"You're married?" Ruthie asked. "Will we see you again?"

"Attached to me already are you?" said Ernie. "Field, tryouts, play. That's it. Get lost."

"Come on girls," Dottie told them.

Joon, Ruthie, Kit, Marla, and Dottie all started to walk away.

"I hate it when they get attached me to me like that," said Ernie as he left the field.

Dottie, Kit, Marla, Ruthie, and Joon looked at all the girls as they walked by.

"Thank god he is gone anyway," said Joon. "He's mean."

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Kit.

"Hey, who do we see?" Dottie asked a girl.

"You go over there and register," she pointed to the booth at the dugout.

"Okay, thank you," said Dottie.

They headed to the registration booth.

"Hi," said the coaches.

"Is this where we sign in?" Dottie asked.

"Yep," one of them said.

"Does it matter where we sign?"

"Nope."

"Just sign in here."

Dottie picked up the pen and signed her name. Joon did it too.

Then Ruthie signed and told the coaches,"Joon is mentally ill, so she might need me to be with her so is it possible we can be put on the same team?" Ruthie asked. "She is on medication and she is fine when she takes it but sometimes she still has her episodes and I think it be better if I am with her at all times."

"Sure, not a problem," said the coaches. "We will be having extra players on the team."

Marla signed in and so did Kit.

"Okay, good luck in the tryouts and at the end of the day we will be putting up the lists with your names on them under the team names. If your name isn't on there, it's on the cut list," said the coach.

"Good luck," said the other coach.

Dottie, Kit, Marla, Ruthie, and Joon walked away from the table and met up with two snotty girls named Doris and Mae who were arguing. One of them was smoking and the other girl was chubby. They both had black hair.

"What are you looking at?" said Mae.

"Yeah what are you looking at?" Doris asked.

Mae had short hair above her shoulders and Doris had long hair. Mae was smoking and Doris was the chubby one.

"Nothing," said Dottie and Ruthie.

"Right nothing," said Doris.

"Are these girls going to be in the league?" Joon asked.

"I was going to ask that," said Kit.

Mae blew smoke out of her mouth. "You wish," she said.

"You do wish," said Doris.

"They're gonna have four teams, sixteen girls to a team."

"That's right."

"Sixty four girls," Dottie told Kit.

She nodded

"What are you? A Genius?" Doris asked.

"You know, they got over hundred girls here so um some of you are gonna have to go home," said Mae.

"You have poor grammar, didn't your school ever teach you that?" Joon asked. "Oh maybe you didn't go to school for that, you're from the farm aren't you?"

The girls ignored her.

"Yeah sorry about that," said Doris.

"Come on Doris," said Mae.

"Those jerks," said Joon.

"What do you mean some of us?" said Kit.

Doris turned around and tossed the ball at them.

Kit ducked and Ruthie and Joon jumped out of the way and Dottie caught it with her bare hand.

Joon was amazed and so was Marla, Doris, Mae, and Ruthie.

"Whoa," said Joon.

Mae took her cigerette out of her mouth. "Okay, some of them are going home."

"Hey, how did you do that?" Doris asked.

Ruthie, Joon, Dottie, Kit, and Marla started to walk by them. Dottie tossed the ball back to them ignoring them.

"Excuse me. Hey!" Doris baked. "You caught that. Hello?"

"Doris," said Mae.

"You see that?"

"Let's go practice."

They walked off grumbling about Dottie catching it with her bare hand.

Ruthie and Joon started to warm up. Dottie and Kit warmed up with Marla.

Then the coaches came out and started to gather them all up to get them ready with the tryouts.

_On Air_

The sign lit up with those words at the radio station.

"And now from Chicago, The Mutual presents another social commentary by Miss Maida Gillespie," said the radio announcer.

Maida stood at the microphone with the paper in her hand. She started to read it.

"Careers and higher education..."

Ma Killer and Pa Keller were sitting in their living room back in Oregon listening to the radio.

In Spokane, Sam sat in his apartment listening to the radio too. Benny was listening to his at work with Eric as they were working on two cars.

"..Are leading to the masculinization of women with enormously dangerous consequences to the home, the children, and our country. When our boys come home from war, what kind of girls with they be coming home to? And now the most disgusting example of this sexual confusion. Mr. Walter Harvey of Harvey Bars is presenting us with women's baseball. Right here in Chicago, young girls plucked from their families are gathered at Harvey Field to see which one of them can be the most masculine. Mr. Harvey, like your candy bars you're completely nuts."

Eric laughed. "You think women can really play?"

"Maybe this will show everyone they are just as tough," said Benny.

Meanwhile the girls were trying out. They ran bases, slid into them, hit balls, caught balls in fields, and they each practiced each position they played for. Kit showed one of the coaches her pitching. She pitched to Dottie.

"Very good," said the coach. "Try another one."

In the infield, Ruthie was at shortstop. She showed her moves by tagging the bases to get the runners out. Joon was in the outfield catching fly balls. She caught a fly ball and used her hand to keep the ball in the mitt and tumbled on the ground. She got up and tossed the ball to Ruthie and she tagged the base. Marla was catching balls and tagging second base.

Then everyone was doing jumping jacks. There were six lines formed and each coach stood up front. Then they did other warm ups.

Then everyone went back to their positions trying out. Dottie had on her catching equipment again and showed her moves. She caught the ball and threw it to second base.

Then some girls were doing batting again. One of them hit the ball and it went way out in the field. Kit caught it and tumbled on the ground and threw the ball in.

All day long, tryouts outs went on. Joon slammed herself into the wall that was covered in bushes and caught the ball and threw it back to infield. Ruthie hit the ball and it went way out in the field. She ran the bases as fast as she could and slid into third.

She was even surprised to run into her old LA friend, Evelyn Gardener.

"Evelyn, is that you?" Ruthie asked.

"Ruthie?" she said.

"Oh Evelyn, I didn't expect to see you here."

"What a small world," said Evelyn. .

They didn't have much time for a chit chat because they had to keep trying out. They would chat later.

Then at the end of the day, one of the coaches were hanging up the lists on the bulletin board. "Okay, your name will be on one of those five lists," said another coach. "Okay, find your name."

All the girls who were waiting ran up to the board. Joon didn't like being crowded and shoved so she stayed behind and decided she would wait. "I'll go up there and look for you," Ruthie told her. "You just stay here."

She went in the crowd. She saw Evelyn again.

"Yeah," said one of the girls.

Kit was up there too looking. She was the first one up there to look.

Dottie also stayed back and waited. She didn't want to be pushed and shoved either and figured she'd wait since the league didn't mean much to her. So she stood by Joon.

Ruthie saw the two snotty girls again. They were both laughing and hugging.

Then Kit saw her name and shouted. "Yes." Then she left the crowd and ran over to Dottie knocking her down as she screamed. "I'm a Peach."

"What?" Dottied asked.

"A Rockford Peach," said Kit. "I made it, I can stay."

Dottie smiled.

Then Ruthie came out of the crowd. "We made the team Joon. We're a Peach," she yelled to Joon.

"You girls made it too?" said Dottie. "Congradulations."

"Now what?" Ruthie asked.

"I guess we wait," said Dottie.

They waited and then they were told to sit with their team.

Dottie, Kit, Ruthie, Joon, all sat with their team. Marla was also there and she was on their team too. Ruthie sat behind Evelyn who also made their team.

Other girls were sent out of the field who were on the cut list.

But there was one girl who was looking at the bulletin board.

"Okay, come on. We got a lot to do," said the coach. "Let's settle down."

Everyone settled down and sat.

"Now you're the first-" the coach cut himself off when he saw the girl at the board.

"Honey, are you supposed to be here?" he asked. "Or are you on the cut list?"

The girl turned and Joon could see she was frustrated and needed help. She looked like she was about to cry. She didn't answer.

"Look, I'm sorry. If you're on the cut list, you have to leave the field," said the coach again.

The girl nodded.

"Well are you cut?" the coach asked again.

Joon was starting to get mad.

"Just look on the list, it's either Rockford, Racine-"

"You jerk, can't you see she can't read and needs help?" Joon screamed.

"Joon," said Ruthie as she got up and went over to her.

"My boyfriend can't read well either and this is how you treat them?"

Joon marched over to the coach but Ruthie grabbed her.

Helen Haley, one of the Peaches, got up and ran up to the girl.

"Joon," said Ruthie. "Shhh shh."

"Hey, calm down," said the coach.

Joon got angrier. Joon tried to walk up to the coach but Ruthie kept a hold of her.

All the girls were looking at her.

"I'm very sorry, she is mentally ill and has outbursts sometimes," said Ruthie. "I can take her off the field if you like."

"Hi," Helen said to the girl.

"Hi," she said back

"Can you read honey?"

The girl shook her head. "No."

"All right, what's your name?"

"Shirley Baker."

"Shirley Baker. Shirley Baker, let's find your name."

She started looking on the list.

"Is she usually like this," the coach asked Ruthie about Joon.

"Just sometimes," said Ruthie. "She is just upset by how you treated that poor girl is all. She has a boyfriend at home who also can't read very well and you hit her sensitive spot."

Helen found Shirley's name on the list. "This is you, you're with us. You're a Rockford Peach."

Shirley smiled but she was also embarrassed because Joon had blurted out she couldn't read.

"Go join your team," said the coach. "I'm very sorry about this."

Joon calmed down. "You better be," she said angrily and sat down.

Helen took Shirley to their team. The girls clapped.

"That was cool," Ellen Sue Gotlander told Joon. "I would never have the guts to stand up to someone like that."

Joon smiled.

"Okay ladies," said the coach. "Settle down. please. We've got a lot to go over. But first, congratulations. You are the first members of All the American Girls' Baseball League."

All the girls cheered. Joon covered her ears. Some girls even whistled. Then Joon uncovered her ears when they stopped.

"I'm Charlie Collins," said the coach. "I'll be managing the Racine team when the season starts."

"Thank god," said Joon.

She was happy he wasn't going to be their manager.

The Peaches cheered.

"The other teams will have managers soon," said Charlie. "At the end of practice today, you all have to get fitted for your uniforms and this is what they'll look like."

A model walked on the top of the dugout wearing a dress with a belt around the waist. She carried a bat with her.

"Pretty darn nifty if you ask me."

The model walked across the dugout like she was in some fashion show.

The girls were not happy.

"You can't slide in that."

"Hey, that's a dress," Doris yelled.

"Is this some joke?" Joon asked.

"They've got to be kidding?" said Ruthie.

"It's half a dress."

"That's not a baseball uniform," Mae shouted.

"Yeah what do you think we are, ballplayers or ballerinas?" Doris shouted.

Ruthie and Joon knew they were going to have to ignore them and try and get along with them because they were also on their team. Dottie and Kit knew that too.

"It's awfully short," Kit told Dottie.

"Short? I'm gonna have to squat in that thing," she said.

The girls kept complaining.

"What's underneath?"

"I can't wear that, my husband will kill me."

Then Ira Lowenstein, who was there, stepped up. "Ladies," he said. "If you can't play ball in this, you can't play ball with us. Right now, there are thirty-eight girls getting train tickets home who will play in a bathing suit if I asked them."

"Well there's no pockets for my cigarettes," said Mae.

"There is no smoking," said Ira. "There is also no drinking and no men."

"Good thing Sam didn't come," said Ruthie.

Mae stood up but Doris told her "don't" and pulled her back down.

"All social engagements will be cleared with your team chaperones."

"Oh god," said Joon. "What are we, babies?"

"Plus, each of you will have regular classes at charm and beauty school."

"For what?" Doris asked.

"Every girl in this league is going to be a lady," said Ira.

"I already am a lady," said Ruthie.

Marla had a look on her face.

Ruthie stood up. "Excuse me sir, whatever your name is, I already know how to be a lady."

"You still have to attend. Every player has to attend," said Ira.

"I hate make up," said Joon.

"If you can't wear make up, you can't play," said Ira.

"Why do we have to do this?" Kit asked.

"To attract people and men."

"Isn't that contradicting?" another lady asked from the Kenosha Comets team. "You say no men and now you want us to attract them?"

More girls started to protest again.

"It's the only way to make a profit," said Ira.

The girls stopped protesting. They all wanted to play so bad.

Ruthie thought it was stupid to play in a dress. Joon thought it was too sexist.

"We can always head home," Ruthie told her.

"I want to play," said Joon.

"Then we are going to have to wear that."


	6. Charm and Beauty Torture

**Chapter 6**

**Charm and Beauty Torture**

After practice, the girls got fitted for their uniforms. Joon was happy her dress wasn't yellow and it was white. She was even happier to see they were going to wear shorts under it. Ruthie was glad too about the shorts. Joon's number was twenty nine and Ruthie's number was thirty seven.

Joon twirled in her dress. "Look at me, I'm a ballerina."

Ruthie got to meet the other team mates, Ellen Sue, Helen, Betty, Beverly, Alice, and of course Shirley. Mae and Doris were friends and had been since childhood. The other two girls were named Neezer and Connie.

"Do you think Benny or Sam will come out to see us play?" Ruthie asked Joon.

"I hope so, that be great," said Joon.

"It's great we're on the same team," Evelyn told Ruthie.

"A small world again," she said. "So what have you been doing all these years and how's your husband?"

"Being a stay at home mom and working as a cashier. My husband has lost his job and all he does is sits at home and does nothing and watches our boy so that's why I'm here. Seventy-five dollars a week, I am getting paid that much to play."

"You have a child too?" Ruthie asked. "When did you have one?"

"He's six and he's the sweetest little boy. You would love him."

They both chatted about their lives.

Kit was sitting down drawing. Joon saw her and sat down with her. "You draw too?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Kit.

Joon looked at what she was drawing.

Kit was drawing an Eiffel Tower.

"Why are you drawing that?" Joon asked.

"I want to travel," Kit replied. "I would like to see this."

Joon got her sketch book and opened it and showed Kit her drawings.

"I don't get any of it," said Kit.

"It's abstract," Joon explained. "A gift I have thanks to my mental illness."

"I wish I had some," said Kit.

"Isn't that a gift?" Joon pointed to her Eiffel Tower.

"Anyone could draw that if they practiced hard."

"But it's really a gift. Some people are not meant to draw."

"How can anyone not draw?" said Kit. "It's so easy once you practice. It's like saying anyone can't play ball. That also takes practice to get good. I wish I was good as my sister so I keep trying."

"Some people can't play ball either," said Joon.

Kit laughed. "How can that be? They just have to work at it."

"What about reading?"

"Same."

"I was teaching my boyfriend how to read and write but now he has no one there to help him," said Joon. "But he said he be fine alone and Benny will help him when he writes to me or try his best."

After everyone finished getting fitted for their uniforms, they left Harvey Stadium and went back to their hotel.. They were given an address and directions on the place they will attend for charm and beauty school.

"This is absurd," said Joon. "The dresses, now this."

Girls were grumbling about the whole thing.

Marla was nervous about the whole lady thing. She had never been a lady before. She was a tomboy. She never dressed up and never wore any dresses in her life nor make up.

The next day, all the girls attended charm and beauty school. The first day, they were lectured about what they had on so they were told what dresses they had to wear. Joon was bothered by what she was told what dresses she would have to wear. She thought hers were fine. Then they had to form a line and follow the instructors. They had to copy their moves. Lot of the girls found it all funny. Kit tried holding in her giggles. Mae had a conceited look on her face. Joon and Ruthie followed everything they were doing.

"And gracefully and grandly, gracefully and grandly," the instructor was saying.

All the girls had to wave their arms in the air and move them down and up in the air again.

It felt like to some of them they were in ballet.

"All right girls, lumber back," said the instructor.

Then they be taken over to the chairs and were taught how to sit down and sit properly.

"And sit"

The girls sat down.

"Right over left," said the instructor.

The girls crossed their legs.

"Legs always together. A lady reveals nothing."

Kit couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed. Dottie slapped her. Kit stopped.

"And up," said the instructor again.

All the girls stood up and they and had to sit down again and then up.

Joon had a unhappy look on her face and kept fiddling with the necklace she wore around her neck.

Then they had to walk up the stairs with books on their head to practice their body posture.

Ruthie thought the whole thing was stupid but it was part of life.

They were even put at the tables and had to drink tea but couldn't slurp.

Joon was sitting next to Doris. She kept eating the cookies. Joon picked up the plate and moved it away.

"Hey," Doris said.

"We aren't supposed to be eating these," Joon informed.

"These are good."

"...And sip, don't slurp," said the instructor.

What was worse was make up was put on them and Joon hated it. Ruthie had to be with her and hold her as the make up person put make up on her and did her nails. It all felt uncomfortable.

They even did her hair. They make it a little shorter and brushed it, they even washed it. They did her toe nails too.

After the torture ended, Joon stood in line in her bathrobe with the other ladies. The instructors looked at each of them.

"The hair, soften and shorten," she said to Betty.

Betty walked away.

The instructor looked at Alice.

"The eye brows, thin and separate. There should be two."

Alice walked away.

The instructor looked at the other girl who was playing for Racine.

"Mmm mmmm," the instructor said.

Then she looked at Kit. "Very nice."

Then she looked at Dottie. "Very nice."

Then Ellen Sue. "Lovely."

Then Marla. The instructor froze.

"What do you suggest?" the other instructor asked.

"A lot of night games," the instructor replied.

Then she looked at Joon's.

"The eye brows, more color. The hair, more lighter," she said and moved onto Ruthie.

"Very nice."

Joon had to go back and get more color in her eye brows and hair. The beauticians had to dye it to make it golden brown as they added more color to her eye brows. Joon hated the smell of the dye and the eye brows color and the make up felt uncomfortable on her skin, it itched.

She felt a meltdown coming. The whole day had been torture for her. Now she couldn't take it.

She started to move in her chair and started hearing voices.

Girls looked at her.

"What's wrong with her?" some were saying.

"Shh shh shhh calm down," said the make up person.

Joon started screaming and she got up pushing the ladies away when they tried holding her down.

Ruthie heard the commotion and rushed over. "Joon Joon?" she shouted.

"I hate all this, it itches and it smells. Hygienically disturbing," Joon screamed.

"I'm sorry but it's part of the rules," said the beautician.

"Joon, you only have to wear this in the game, they said so," said Ruthie."Then you can take it off when it's over."

Dottie and Kit heard the chaos and saw the whole thing.

They both felt bad for her.

"I hate all this too," said Kit.

Ruthie had to calm down Joon by taking her out of the room. Joon rushed into the bathroom and started washing it all off.

"Joon, we have to wear all this stuff," said Ruthie. "It's not like we have to wear it twenty four seven."

"No wonder Claudia didn't want to come," said Joon.

"So you want to leave already?" Ruthie asked.

"No."

"Well then we have to do all this or we get a big fine. The third time we get suspended."

Joon finished washing it all off. Then she started to wash the dye out of her hair.

"Joon, come on," said Ruthie. "Don't wash it all out or they are going to have to start over and it take them longer to get it done."

Joon stopped.

"Are you ready to head back out there?"

Joon nodded.

"Are you sure? You're over your outburst?"

"Yes," said Joon. "I'm ready to get this over with."

The charm school went on for the rest of the week and the girls were done with their classes. Chaparones had been assigned to each team and the Peaches met Miss Cuthbert. She wasn't very attractive and Joon thought she was ugly.

"I hope she will cover that face," Joon told Ruthie.

Ruthie giggled. "Don't tell her that."


End file.
